


The Cabin

by Another_Amercian_Dude



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 11:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18590728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Amercian_Dude/pseuds/Another_Amercian_Dude
Summary: When Lord Ned Stark decides to take the boys up to the cabin closer to The Wall, a cabin where nothing is off limits. Jon along with Robb and Theon get there early and decided to see what nothing is off limits really means.





	The Cabin

**Author's Note:**

> There's no War of the Five Kings, no Jon going North and White Walker, instead of Robert asking Ned to be his hand and Ned said yes, Ned says no. Also this is just chapter one, and is the first thing I'm posting on here so be nice please. Also Bran and Rickon are just kids, so there's no dirty business with them. It'll literally just end with everyone a dirt mess, and Ned along with the other two boys standing at the door being like what in the seven hells?

Even the summer was cold, it was to be expected here in the North, but luckily the cabin in the Gift was always warm. No one knew why, just that a long time ago some Stark King fought for a bit of and in the Gift. To the shock of the North, they won against the Boltons and it was theres. Because of that, the Cabin (as everyone called it, despite it being a fortress in it's own right) was the home for the Stark's when they wanted to escape themselves. This was no different, as the boys lord father, Eddard Stark, had refused the King's offer to be hand. So Ned decided to take all the boys to the Cabin to relax. And it was relaxing, beautiful really. Even Jon and Theon (although not Starks) had been up there, and were sitting up there in the carriage along with Robb. But back then they were boys, they were far from men. They never knew a woman taste, or the taste of ale, instead all the little princes did was run. For the boys though it was there's, ancient Stark rules didn't allow women in, and although Arya objected that was just how it was kept. 

That lack of woman though made it carefree, so often the boys would run around bare naked after their baths. They would always chat up on the way to the Cabin, talking about wolves and dragons and the terrors of old Nan. Now, though, they sat in silence in their leather tunic Stark armor and furs as they looked out. That silence though was normal, and after a long day of traveling simple. Although it wasn't like Greyjoy to keep his mouth shut for long.

"Do you remember when we would run around, as naked as the day the God's brought us in," Theon said, trying to fill the silence that permeated the space. Yet as Jon looked ahead he smirked.

"Except we weren't crying and bloodied -"

"At least not all the time," Theon said in his cocky and sarcastic voice, causing the highborn Robb to let out a chuckle as he turned his gaze from outside. "What do we say we make this interesting?" Theon said, with an equally devilish grin to him.

Jon knew well not to trust the Greyjoy, both Robb and him saw Theon as a brother, but one often up to no good. He once got them to drink each other's piss because he tricked them into thinking it was lemonade, and lied straight though the whole time. But that confidence was something Jon respected, and that cocky almost better than himself attitude made Theon fun. But Jon knew his place, he was a bastard, so he minded to see how Robb would react. Needless to say Robb turned, intuitive, and ready to see Theon's idea.

Leaning in, as if telling a secret with a grin as deep as the seven hells, Theon said, "There's no women in the castle, and last I checked the rules still applied. Meaning we could let our cocks to the wind if we truly desired,"

"You want us to stipe naked?" Jon said, as if slipping out of his mouth with a hint of disbelief but non-shock to him.

"This is Bran's and Rickon's first time here, I say we see who can stay naked the longest. Whoever wins, I'll buy a whore when we return." Theon said, as if tempting both Robb and Jon by his glare alone. 

Jon wouldn't hate the idea. He's seen them both naked plenty of times, wether it be when they showered or shaved. To be honest, the thought of being bare and naked to the world felt wrong but also right. It was an excitement in him, a fire and rush of adrenaline that caused his loin to tighten at the thought. The thought of being naked to the world, and the thrill of the cold wind against his cock and balls made him tingle. So much that he had to move his loins as his cock seemed to jump at the thought. Jon wasn't the only one, as he looked at Robb and saw a tent forming in his. They looked at each other, as if asking for permission from the other but ultimately nodded. 

"So we have a deal then?" Theon asked, clearly reading the scene as he snapped them both to reality.

"You first." Robb said.

Jon had no clue what Robb was expecting, because in a second Theon was naked without clothes, as his cock jumped at the open air. Theon's 6 pack and soft body was clear, but the square faced scruffy haired man couldn't match his 7 inch but hairless cock that popped up. With that Robb smiled and did the same. Revealings Robb's muscular and toned features that made him look defined and pronounced, as the 7 and a half inch cock covered with Stark brown hair that called that region home. Casually stroking his cock, Robb just looked at him and smiled. 

Jon did the same, revealing a 6.5 inch hard cock, that was covered with a light bit of his almost black hair. HIs balls hung loose, as the little bit of muscle and fat showed around his body. Unlike Robb's muscular body and Theon's little muscle little fat skinny and narrow build. Automatically Jon covered his cock, until Robb instantly threw their clothes out the window making them naked for the next four days. Carrying Theon's wicked smile Robb sat back, as Theon looked and smiled.

"Didn't know you had it in you Prince." Theon said approvingly, "What about you, Snow? Why are you covering yourself? Don't have a cock?" Theon said in a sparring joke.

"I'm sure it's better than yours," Robb said coming to the help of Theon.

To which Robb was right. For years Robb and Jon messed around, they knew it was wrong since they were both half brothers. But the thrill of almost being caught, of being flogged naked in the castle was enough of a rush to the both of them to keep sucking each others cocks and tasting each other's ass. To be faire, there was a part of Jon that just liked the feeling regardless. The feeling of being stuffed, and railed like some low animal in the height of heat, slamming up and down on Robb's prick and feeling his cock inside of his tight and bastard ass. Jon didn't tell anyone that, but the more he thought Theon knew. As if doing something unexpected, Theon knelt over and took all of Robb's 7 inches in his mouth.

When he did that though, Robb let out a loud and audible moan. He couldn't tell what the Greyjoy was doing, other than deepthroating Robb to the point his cock hit the back of the Ironborn's mouth and massaging his high born balls. Eventually though Theon sat up and looked at Jon, who's cock was visibly growing.

"I bet you do that every night, you know I hear you in the room. Robb railing you like a whore, as you stroke your cock to your high born brothers cock rams in and out. I bet you love it? Being his little bitch, sucking your own ass juices off him?" Theon said straight faced, as both Robb and Jon's cock started to grow. With that though Jon's other side came out, he wanted to suck Robb off. To feel Robb's member in his throat, and clean it off once he was done. "Well no madder, let's change the bet. Anything is allowed here in the Camp. So how about we test your Lord Father and see how far this goes?" Theon said, as Robb and Jon gulped in approval.

"Whore Jon, let's see you use that mouth?" Robb said in his low and deep voice, a husky sound of an animal out to fuck. 

Jon didn't fight it, instead he knelt before Robb and took Robb's cock in his mouth. Gulping it down and licking the tip, as the sweet clear liquid leaked out from his cock. Jon would circle the head, and suck on Robb's cock like he was licking off the last bit of spices from the kabobs the cooks at Winterfell would make. Feeling Robb's crown jewels, and stopping every once in a while to kiss them, but quickly going back to Robb's tall and thick prick as he gulped it down until the head of Robb's cock would hit the back of this throat.

Seven hells, this was going to be fun.


End file.
